<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【CA/好兆头/婚后短篇4】地球今日岁月静好·圣诞节 by suliwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318779">【CA/好兆头/婚后短篇4】地球今日岁月静好·圣诞节</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu'>suliwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>好兆头ca [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Presents, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:36:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliwu/pseuds/suliwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*CA老夫老妻日常系列短篇合集《地球岁月静好》，有精力有脑洞就会更的甜度极高有些沙雕短篇小甜饼。</p><p>*3k字，是甜甜饼，天使给大家送礼物，恶魔收天使当礼物，这样大家都得到了快乐，好耶！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>好兆头ca [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【CA/好兆头/婚后短篇4】地球今日岁月静好·圣诞节</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——圣诞节究竟该怎么过？</p><p>除了天堂之外大抵没有哪个家庭会准备什么“圣诞节规章手册”。毕竟流传了几千年，这节日已经逐渐变成了阖家欢乐普天同庆的日子，就连在距离亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利所在伦敦半个地球的古老国度都有红帽子白胡子的老头儿威武地呼喝着，“我全都要——”，一边还会催你赶紧趁着节日整几个饺子，吃几个苹果。</p><p>什么，你说那白胡子红帽子的老头是鳌拜？那没事了。但既然大家都其乐融融地享受着节日的气氛，那么这节日是为了什么、怎么过、该吃点儿什么就不是值得在意的事。毕竟快活是世上顶顶难得的事，人都是这样的生物，平日里苦多累多，倘有个契机能偷得一隙纯粹的欢愉，那么这一丝甜便可以没头没尾得甜下去。</p><p>人类是这样好糊弄，但在地球上呆了六千年的二位可未必是：好吧，至少克劳利未必是。见过耶稣降生和死去全过程、甚至还担任了试图拿广袤世界诱惑这个“开朗的年轻人”的反派后，克劳利对于这所谓圣诞节便始终抱着可有可无的态度。不仅如此，他还费力劝说过很多次，叫亚茨拉斐尔也不要对圣诞节那么上心，“你又不是第一天在地球上呆着……”</p><p>“那能一样吗！”彼时亚茨拉斐尔正在兴高采烈给他街角的小书店窗户上挂雪人形状的小彩球。他踩着椅子垫着脚尖，整个人圆滚滚在那一把上了年纪的椅子上摇摇晃晃，总让人担心下一刻会掉下去摔个好歹。即使他每年这日都从事这项工作，已经做了好几百次，亚茨拉斐尔在每年的平安夜来临时都乐此不疲，并且大有要将这傻里傻气的装饰传统再延续个几百年的趋势。</p><p>“那有什么不一样？”克劳利打了个响指打了个哈欠，恨不得化出原形在壁炉旁边原地躺到当场睡着。对于一条蛇来说，你不仅冬天不让他睡觉，并且还要逼着他给关于这一屋子幼稚圣诞装饰的建议，这合理吗？亚茨拉斐尔觉得很合理。即使克劳利觉得这不合理，他也只能无奈打出GG，说一句“我是自愿的”。</p><p>这是“小天使”的特权。</p><p>“反正就是很好玩——克劳利，如果你不介意的话帮我递一下胶带。”<br/>六千年了，亚茨拉斐尔也熟知这位恶魔的性子，在这种问题上解释和阐述都是徒劳的。你已经是一位成熟的天使了，应该学会使唤恶魔而不是试图净化恶魔。所以亚茨拉斐尔使唤克劳利使唤得不亦乐乎，一会儿让他帮忙拿胶带一会让他给点儿诸如“我是不是贴歪了”这种建议，充耳不闻克劳利的那些毒舌吐槽——“有一说一，天使让什么东西浮起来不都是很正常的吗？”</p><p>“是，”亚茨拉斐尔从衣袋里掏出眼镜来仔细端详买到的新款装饰品上面的说明。“但是自己贴更有意义啊。”</p><p>克劳利扁扁嘴，眼窝里眼球懒懒转了一圈，是连眼皮都不太想抬一抬的神情。他挥了挥手，一本书准确无误地把亚茨拉斐尔翘起来的椅子一角垫住，避免了一场人仰马翻的混乱。天使亚茨拉斐尔尚且不知道他差点就当场摔了个屁股蹲儿，只是兀自兴致勃勃地收拾着燃着圣诞彩灯的小书店。</p><p>“算了。”克劳利这样想，蜷起长腿在壁炉旁边找了个安逸的姿势，舒舒服服睡着了。</p><p> </p><p>克劳利有时候挺烦这种形式主义的，这可能跟他出身地狱有关。诚如他无数次强调的那样，“我们地狱从来不打报告”，通常来说恶魔能动手的绝对不啰嗦、能用奇迹完成的就绝对不动手——当然，能不做的就不做。他实在是不理解亚茨拉斐尔的逻辑，瞻前顾后畏首畏尾的，巴不得沐浴焚香再画个召唤阵出来占卜一下凶吉才肯下手。</p><p>他们后来在一起之后去了不少地方当度蜜月，当然主要是为了给自己舒舒服服放个长假。六千年打工仔生活，一夕把老板都给炒了，好家伙这谁能不说一句好家伙？本以为从此以后就能过上童话里王子公主的生活了，谁知道收拾行李两位就大吵了一架：克劳利觉得拎个行李箱就可以走了，毕竟车在车库里钥匙在手里，这一屋子空空荡荡也没什么可操心的。</p><p>“那要是小偷来了呢？”</p><p>“实话实说，要是能把冰箱里的东西吃一吃，那我还挺谢谢他的——天使，好家伙，你还要带什么？”</p><p>克劳利一转头发现自家对象正在往三个条纹行李箱里猛塞东西，以是他不得不过去看看这三个行李箱里面究竟都装了什么紧要物品。“书，眼镜，衣服，不是吧，你居然连喝水的杯子都要带着？”克劳利两根手指拎起来一堆条纹的袜子，难以置信。“你干脆再雇个人给你看书店算了，我看要是可以你干脆把书店也背着？”<br/>回答他的是天使男朋友低着头不好意思但是十分认真的两个点头。</p><p>“我们是去旅游——”克劳利抓狂了，双手插到根根直立的红发里抓了头又抓，“过几天就回来了，你觉得带这么多东西能都用得上吗？”</p><p>“但是不穿这套睡衣我睡不着的，”亚茨拉斐尔为自己的仓鼠行为努力辩解。“还有这个杯子，用这个杯子泡茶更好喝…….”</p><p>“当初怎么跳硫磺池的时候路西法没带你一个呢，“克劳利牙尖嘴利。“这样你可以把全地狱的恶魔都折磨一遍。”</p><p>“你又在妄议上帝了克劳利，”即使已经潇洒离职，亚茨拉斐尔还是保持着给天堂挽尊的习惯。“天使才不折磨人。”</p><p>“现在才七月，”，“明明超会折磨人却一点都不想折磨人只想好好睡一觉”的恶魔撇了嘴，“我打包票除了圣诞老人没有人会这么出门的。”</p><p>“我不跟你打赌。”亚茨拉斐尔自顾自给自己的小箱子们上锁，“反正我肯定会赢。”</p><p> </p><p>赌注的输赢没有人在意，因为最后帮着扛包的还是认命的克劳利他自己。不过亚茨拉斐尔扛包扛得也颇有心得：就如同克劳利所说，每年的平安夜这位人间天堂特派员都会被充作圣诞老人队伍中的一位，扛起属于他的圣诞包裹，去每个孩子床头的袜子里扔点儿礼物。包裹里什么都有一点儿，当然这根据圣诞老人的喜好决定，对于圣诞节的亚茨拉斐尔来说，他的包裹里主要放的是书本、毛绒玩具，以及各种各样的小蛋糕。</p><p>当然克劳利是不会感兴趣平安夜的。他从来没当过孩子，孩子也注定不会跟个恶魔有什么亲切的联系。万圣节还能去吓唬人玩玩，平安夜圣诞节让他做什么？一切都太温馨太无聊了，连圣诞打折对克劳利都没什么吸引力。地狱也不会在圣诞节给他们发奖金：他们的奖金一般都在黑色星期五发放。对于恶魔克劳利来说，这节日属实没有什么其他意义。</p><p>但是这一年似乎有所不同：他家里那个叽叽喳喳好动好笑好吃好犯蠢的圣诞老人是必然要过圣诞节的，排除万难也要把礼物送到各家孩子的床头去。是以年年都在圣诞节睡大觉的他也有那么一点点好奇究竟圣诞节是什么样子。</p><p>自然亚茨拉斐尔的包裹会比别人的沉那么一点，毕竟里面要多装点点心到处派发。“来尝尝这个蛋糕，”亚茨拉斐尔从厨房里出来捧着一盘子刚出炉的纸杯蛋糕说。“今年打算做点不一样的口味。”</p><p>克劳利捧着肚子凝视着盘子里可爱的点缀着糖霜的圣诞蛋糕，面色狰狞而痛苦。半晌他凝重地望着正解围裙的亚茨拉斐尔，“真的只是尝尝吗？”</p><p>“我们天使会骗人吗？”<br/>“会，”克劳利指着自己揭开一半的背心扣子，“你给我第几千个的时候也是这么说的。”</p><p>“毕竟之前没人帮忙尝味道，“亚茨拉斐尔搓搓手，期待地看着克劳利，“一激动就多做了点。不过你放心，真的不会再有下一炉了。”</p><p>“你最好说话算话。”克劳利勉强抬起胳膊来拿起一个。“虽然我不会死，但是撑死也可能真的会死。”</p><p>“真想让你死我还不如直接放点儿圣水。”和克劳利呆久了亚茨拉斐尔也难得沾染了一点冷幽默。他听着吃完最后一个小蛋糕后克劳利打出的那一声长长的嗝，满意地回到了厨房给自己打算圣诞节送出去的礼物打包。</p><p>“不会还真的有人相信圣诞老人这件事吧？”Cro探头在厨房门口大声喊。</p><p>“但是孩子们，“亚茨拉斐尔收拾着东西，头也不抬。“孩子们需要。”</p><p>“希望你回来的时候能把他们的红袜子都填满，”Cro低头看看那巨大的包裹，“这样我就不用继续替你打扫那些吃不完的碳水化合物——怎么？”</p><p>亚茨拉斐尔正把手伸到克劳利面前。“克劳利，如果你不介意的话，把手伸出来？”</p><p>“别想像糊弄那些人类幼崽一样糊弄我。克劳利大人可没那么好骗——说吧，要干什么？”</p><p>克劳利皱着眉头，还是把手伸了出来。恶魔的手指修长，掌心有蜿蜒的岁月伸展过的纹路，好老好老，他从未是孩子过，也从来不会是个孩子。但每个孩子都会得到礼物，只要圣诞老人认为他是孩子就可以。平安夜的奖赏，圣诞老人第一算数——于是圣诞老人把手放在了克劳利摊开的手心里。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“圣诞礼物，”克劳利抬头，他正牵着的亚茨拉斐尔穿着圣诞节的红外套，戴着假胡子，眼眸闪闪发亮。</p><p> </p><p>“你的圣诞礼物。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——恶魔克劳利收到了有生以来第一个圣诞节礼物。那是他们一起度过的第一个平安夜。</p><p> </p><p>-end-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>